After the Fact
by Linzerj
Summary: The night of that second dimension day, Perry gets a little surprise when something secret is revealed to him. A collection of one-shots that take place directly after the ATSD movie.
1. After the Fight

Being the fangirl that I am, I shall now make my contribution to the various fics that have been written since the wonderful movie, _Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension_.

Keep in mind that I do plan on writing some sort of big story for this, but first, I need to find time to write those ideas _down_. For now, though, this is just a collection of oneshots, based on what I think happened after ATSD. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Phineas and Ferb or any related characters/settings. The show Phineas and Ferb and all related material is the property of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After the Fact<strong>_

_After the Fight_

Candace seemed a little woozy as she came in the door, followed by Phineas and Ferb. Linda arched an eyebrow at this, and the fact that they were coming in so late in the day. "Hey, kids," she greeted them. "Did you have a fun day today?"

Phineas frowned at the question. "I…I think we did," he responded hesitantly. "I can't seem to remember what happened today, other than the fact it's the anniversary of when we got Perry."

Candace nodded. "Yeah…there was probably something huge for you to bust mom," Linda smiled a little at that, "but now…I just can't remember."

By this time, Perry had walked in, and made his usual little chatter. "Oh, there you are, Perry," Phineas said, as usual. "Did you have a fun day today…whatever we did?"

Perry just chattered in response, and Linda smiled. "Well, kids, dinner's almost ready. Whatever you did, I'm sure you had fun."

Phineas just shrugged in response as he went to sit at the table with his sister and stepbrother. From where he was, Perry suppressed a sigh. What a great day they did have…

"Goodnight, kids."

"Good night, mom!" Phineas replied as Linda shut their bedroom door. Perry was already curled up, asleep – or at least seemingly asleep. Phineas watched their pet platypus for a moment before shrugging to Ferb as they pulled off their invisible helmet-head systems.

"Pretty cool how our helmet-heads are resistant to amnesia-rays, huh, Ferb?" Phineas asked, grinning. Ferb gave a thumbs up, but as Perry heard this, his eyes snapped open wide.

"Yes," Ferb agreed. "But, what do we do now?"

Phineas shrugged. "Just act normal, I guess," he replied, scratching Perry's head absentmindedly. "We don't want to risk that guy…Major Monogram, I think? – finding out we remember today."

"Speaking of which, are you going to tell Isabella she kissed you?" Ferb inquired. Phineas blushed brightly at this.

"Um, no," Phineas decided. "If it happens later on, I'll just have to act surprised."

Ferb smirked at this, while Perry's brown eyes darted from one boy to the other. They shouldn't have remembered, they shouldn't have! This could be dangerous for them, especially if they remembered Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and decided to try and help Perry!

Phineas paused in his petting Perry, seeming to realize the platypus's distress. "Don't worry, Perry," he whispered. As if reading his thoughts, the red-haired boy added, "We won't try and intervene in any of your missions, unless we know it's life or death. OK?"

Perry hesitated, wanting to keep up the act of 'mindless pet', but if they knew…he chattered in reply, hoping they understood that he was saying, 'As long as you keep your promise.'

Phineas and Ferb smiled simultaneously, and Phineas's eyes twinkled. Perry knew what that twinkle meant. "Hey, Ferb," he whispered as he shut off the light. "I know what we're gonna do tomorrow…"


	2. After a Normal Day

Yes, yes...I did have a bunch of these already written out. This way, you get a few to chew on as I try and dish out more. ^^ I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Phineas and Ferb or any related characters/settings. The show Phineas and Ferb and all related material is the property of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><em>After a Normal Day<em>

Perry was actually quite happy when he returned home that day. Phineas and Ferb had gone on just as usual, he knew, and the mind wipe on Doofenshmirtz had been effective – the doctor showed no signs of remembering any part of what had transpired the previous day. After returning home, everything continued as normal; Phineas's "Oh, there you are, Perry," had been welcome relief to the platypus's ears.

It was after dinner, when Phineas and Ferb took Perry up to their bedroom, that Perry remembered that _they_ remembered. He had actually hoped that part had been part of a dream, but since it obviously wasn't…the secret agent sighed. So long as they kept their promise…

The boys shutting their door after entering their room was the first sign they were up to something. Perry dropped the mindless animal act and frowned at them, wondering what they were doing.

Phineas grinned as Perry sat, attentive, on his bed. "Hey, Perry, you won't believe what we did today," the tinkerer began. "We had an awesome bike race – the Tour de Ferb! But that's not all…we got up just a bit early this morning, to fix this for you."

Ferb held something out to Perry, something the platypus instantly recognized. It was his locket, the beautiful locket that had the photos of when they were young. Perry waited for a few seconds, expecting Ferb or maybe Phineas to put it back around his neck, but they didn't. Ferb jiggled the locket a little, and that's when Perry realized they wanted him to _take_ it from them.

Casting a wary glance toward the door and the window, Perry fully dropped his pet act, and stood on his hind legs, reaching for the locket. Ferb and Phineas both grinned widely as he did so, and Perry himself couldn't suppress the small smile that graced his bill. The secret agent clicked the locket open, simply to look at the pictures and make sure it was still alright.

"We tricked it out for you a bit, too, buddy," Phineas said, causing Perry to look at his young owner with a bit of surprise. Phineas leaned over as Perry closed the locket, and pointed at a miniscule button on the side, where no one would typically touch it. "If you really need to, you can press the button, and it'll emit a laser beam! We thought it might come in handy in case you run out of other gadgets, and need to get out of a tight fix." Ferb nodded, and Perry smiled.

"Oh, and there's more!" Phineas exclaimed. He pointed to a little circle on the front of the locket, which Perry recognized to be a video camera. "If you ever go missing for over a day, Ferb and I _will_ assume you need our help. We installed this to send feed back to our computer, so we can what the situation is. We also installed a homing chip into it as well, so we can track you to your location if you ever need any help. It's a private signal, too, so none of your enemies will be able to track it back to us!"

Perry grinned even wider at this point. He was lucky to have been adopted by Phineas and Ferb; not only were they great friends, but they were also always thinking of him. At that moment, it didn't matter that they shouldn't have known about his being a secret agent. All that mattered was that he owed them for their kindness and help.

He gave Phineas and Ferb hugs, and they hugged back. Perry sighed. If only the moments like this could last…

Phineas and Ferb climbed into their beds, and Perry curled up into a ball at the end of Phineas's bed. "Goodnight, Perry," Ferb said.

"Good night, Agent P," Phineas added.

Perry purred in reply.


	3. Afterthoughts

This one is one of my favorites. :3 I hope you readers like it too!

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Phineas and Ferb or any related characters/settings. The show Phineas and Ferb and all related material is the property of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><em>Afterthoughts<em>

It was rare Perry finished ahead of schedule, because Dr. Doofenshmirtz stuck to the same routine every day. But that one day, just as Perry had escaped Dr. Doofenshmirtz's trap, his own _inator_ – Perry stopped memorizing the exact names long ago – exploded on him when he tried to fire it up.

After a sigh and some mumbling, and looking over his blueprints, the evil scientist admitted to having done something wrong, and did his little, 'Curse you Perry the Platypus' thing. Perry simply shrugged and glided off on his glider, glad for once at how _ignorant_ his nemesis could be at times.

Phineas, Ferb, and even Candace were not home yet, which meant they had decided to build whatever it was they did today somewhere other than the backyard. He brushed it off, though. The boys knew what they were doing.

With a house all to himself, Perry could continue to act normal, not as a mindless pet. He would have watched a bit of TV, but he was fairly certain that right now, nothing that interested him was on.

So he thought. He thought, he wondered, he mused, all about one thing, or day, in particular: the day they opened a portal to the second dimension.

He wondered what would have happened if he had taken off a second later, or a second sooner, therefore missing Phineas and Ferb. Would they have still gotten to Doofenshmirtz to fix his Other-Dimension-ator, or would they have never met him and fixed the machine in the first place? And, if they did somehow meet the doctor, how would they have done so?

…What would have happened if the other Doofenshmirtz had not insisted on trying to prove he was, indeed, a secret agent? Would he have made Platyborg hit him a few more times? The platypus could have handled that without blowing his cover. Or…what would have happened if he hadn't leapt up to spare Phineas and Ferb getting punched by Platyborg? Would the other dimension Doofenshmirtz have given up, and left them alone? Or would they have gone to prison, for trespassing or something?

What if Phineas and Ferb – _his_ Phineas and Ferb – had seen that broadcast, about how Doofenshmirtz would leave them alone if Perry turned himself in? Would they have been less mad, knowing he had done it for their safety? Would they have allowed him to leave at all?

And what if they hadn't come to rescue him? Would he have been made into a Platyborg as well, forced to hurt the ones he tried so hard to protect? What if…? What would have happened if…?

Perry found himself grimacing and clutching his head as the thoughts swirled. He took a deep breath, and then sighed. Why was he even thinking about it? It was all after the fact now – what had happened was done. He didn't need to worry about what could have happened, what might have happened, if certain things went a different way. That was the past, and this was the future. He just had to prepare for what lay ahead, and stop worrying about past events.

When Phineas and Ferb came home that day, they found Perry curled up, asleep on Phineas's bed. In his paws, he clutched something. Making sure no one else was around, Phineas and Ferb carefully pried the object – objects, they discovered – out of his paw. It was pictures of them, from their second dimensional journey. On the back of the last one, the one of Perry and Phineas hugging, was a little note, written by Perry.

_Dr. D's invention worked, because Phineas and Ferb helped him on it. Other dimension was scary, as Doofenshmirtz ruled, and boys found out secret. We ended up having an amazing journey. They helped me beat the other dimension Dr. D, and I wish they could remember it all…_


	4. Aftershock

...Yes, yes I did just write this. And I do hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Phineas and Ferb or any related characters/settings. The show Phineas and Ferb and all related material is the property of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><em>Aftershock<em>

"What the – CARL, WE HAVE A SECURITY BREACH!"

"Uh-oh…well that can't be good."

Perry suppressed the urge to facepalm. He knew it wasn't the boys' fault, but Major Monogram was _not_ going to like this _at all…_

"Um, sir…those are Agent P's owners, sir," Carl said nervously from off-screen.

Major Monogram's eyes widened, and Phineas and Ferb exchanged a nervous look. He frowned.

"Uuh…this is all just a dream you boys are having…" Monogram said, trying to sound mysterious.

Phineas bit his lip, obviously trying not to laugh, and Perry shook his head. This was great, just _great_…and it got even better as Ferb raised his hand.

"Erm, Mr. Major Monogram, sir?" Ferb asked. "Not to be rude or anything, but we're well aware that this is most certainly _not_ a dream."

This time, Perry slapped a hand to his face. Oh, Ferb…

Monogram frowned. "Uuh…" He turned to glare at Agent P. "Agent P…is there something you neglected to mention to us?"

Perry got an innocent look on his face and shrugged. Major Monogram frowned back, and then turned back to the Flynn-Fletcher duo. "Well, erm, boys…uuh…"

"Look, Major Monogram sir, we remember Perry's a secret agent, and that we fought an alternate-dimension version of his arch-enemy," Phineas interrupted. Perry and Ferb stared at Phineas, whereas Major Monogram frowned even more, but the boy continued: "But, sir, my brother and I…we've done the impossible. We've built a rollercoaster through downtown; we made 50-foot tree house robots; we built a beach in our backyard; we've gone into space on more than one occasion; we traveled through time _twice_; and we've done many, _many_ other incredible things over the summer. But most of all, we know how to keep a secret when it's necessary. And…we love Perry. We'd be devastated if he had to be sent away, and I don't want to lose this awesome memory. Please, sir…"

"Sir, they've got a point," Carl pointed out pushing his way onscreen. Monogram's eyes narrowed – he had listened to Phineas, and while they did have a bit of a point…

"It's too risky, Carl," Monogram finished aloud. Carl frowned.

"Sir, I disagree," Carl protested. "They built that anti-gravity- thingy, and a transportation system too. Sir, I honestly think that some of their inventions could be useful to the agency!"

Monogram paused, thoughtful. Perry crossed his fingers. Monogram knew what his boys did daily – why heck, those boys could do virtually _anything_ if they set their mind to it. If only Monogram could see that…

"Alright, fine," Monogram grumbled finally. Phineas grinned, and high-fived Ferb before ruffling Perry's fedora. Monogram cleared his throat, regaining attention. "However…the boys will have to be sworn into secrecy, and they'll have to…agree to certain terms…"

"It's no big deal, then, sir," Phineas said, grinning, "so long as we can keep Perry!"

Perry found himself grinning, too. Perhaps this little deal might not be too bad after all…


	5. Not So Typical Afternoon

I had lots of fun with this one. If I had to ask you to read any one of these, I think this one would be it. I loved trying to write from Candace's point of view, and I think the ending is really quite cute. I hope you guys like it, too!

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Phineas and Ferb or any related characters/settings. The show Phineas and Ferb and all related material is the property of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><em>Not-So-Typical Afternoon<em>

Though Candace often tried to bust her brothers, stating that they were a nuisance or a bother, she did have to admire their work every now and then. Even when she was trying to bust them, she often admitted to herself that the work her brothers did was pretty phenomenal. For example, the tree house robots they had built that one afternoon had led to her and Stacy having a really fun time.

But one of the most extraordinary days she'd had with them that summer was the time they had been ported into an alternate dimension. When she thought about it, Candace grinned. She wasn't supposed to remember – no one was, save maybe Perry – but she knew her brothers remembered. She heard them late at night and early in the morning, trying to make gadgets that might help their secret agent pet platypus in the field.

Their invisible head-helmet systems – those had been the key. Right after gathering the troops, she saw Phineas and Ferb put them on. 'Safety first,' Phineas had said. Candace had giggled just a bit at that, though they couldn't really hear her from her tree house robot. She had looked at her own helmet-head system – the boys had built her one, 'just in case you ever need or want it'. She had figured it couldn't hurt to wear it – after all, a punch from those evil robots would hurt a lot more – and had put it on, though she felt just a little bit silly at the time.

It turned out to be quite beneficial, actually. After coming out of the Amnesia-inator thing with all her memories intact, she realized the same thing happened with Phineas and Ferb. Of course, they agreed to just go about acting normal, and to try not to cause Perry to become suspicious or panic, they acted like the mind-wipe had actually worked.

But she did still remember. She actually thought it was cool Perry was a secret agent. …And, thought she knew her attempts would pretty much always fail ("Curse you, Mysterious Force!"), she wouldn't give up trying to bust her brothers.

Sighing, Candace twirled the bo staff in her hands. After witnessing what her alternate-dimension self could do with one, she had become interested in taking up the art of bojutsu. At the first class, it was obvious she was a natural, though she had to give credit to the other her - it was probably through her skill she already knew how to handle the bo.

As she thought, though, she came to a realization. The bo stopped spinning as she set it aside, blinking in disbelief. She had already _known_ Perry was a secret agent! That one time Phineas and Ferb went after Blackbeard's treasure, and she thought she was delusional on the orange moss...but she wasn't. The orange moss didn't do anything...so that whole time, she had known! She had known, but she'd never looked back on it, never given it another thought.

So...if she could be trusted with his secret for all this time, why not make it known to the platypus? Perhaps...perhaps it would be beneficial for them all. So one rainy afternoon, after her parents left for shopping, Candace Flynn siezed her chance.

"Phineas, Ferb, I –" Candace halted, halfway through the door to the livingroom, blinking. Phineas and Ferb still had their screwdrivers in their hands, and Phineas was poorly trying to conceal the device they were working on. Perry's eyes were a bit wide, but he looked just as he always did…though, usually, he was gone by this time, rain or shine.

"Oh, uh, hi Candace," Phineas said meekly, blushing. Candace frowned. The boys usually never hid their projects from her, unless it was _designed_ for her (though she did have to admit, her head on Mount Rushmore _was_ a pretty awesome surprise). So…that meant that…either they were making something for her (which was highly unlikely, actually), or the boys were building something for Perry! Candace's eyes widened slightly in realization, but she masked it and tried to look innocent.

"Um, boys, what are you doing?" she asked, trying to sound not too sweet, yet not too demanding.

"Oh, uh…" Phineas frowned. He knew Candace remembered, too, but he didn't want to stress Perry out by giving him that knowledge. "Well, we were going to modify Perry's collar a little, so that if a specific button is pressed we'll be able to…well, understand him."

Candace blinked, processing their words. "So…basically, it's like a portable animal-translator, built right into Perry's collar." At the nod, Candace…grinned. "Well, it's not huge and dangerous…go for it, then. I've actually been wondering what 'grrr' means myself."

As Candace left the room, Perry dropped the mindless act and looked at his two young owners in concern. Phineas shrugged, and simply went back to work.

Barely half an hour later, Candace passed through the living room again. The boys were done, it seemed, for Ferb was bucking Perry's collar back around the platypus's neck.

"You finished?" Candace inquired, receiving a nod from Phineas. She noticed he seemed nervous, and gave him a look that said, 'Don't worry, I won't bust you or tell anyone about Perry.' Phineas seemed to get it, because he smiled at her as Ferb stepped back.

"Alright, then…let's see if it worked!" Phineas exclaimed. They waited for a few minutes, to see if Perry would chatter on his own. When he didn't however, Phineas frowned.

"Aw, c'mon, Perry, say something!" When the red-haired boy noticed Perry's eyes watching Candace, he gulped a little before sighing. "Look, Perry…we made Candace one of those helmet-head systems, too. So…she's in on our little secret as well."

Feeling she should speak up for herself, Candace smiled at Perry and said, "Perry, you can trust me, you know. I won't tell, I promise."

After a moment's pause, there was an audible sigh from Perry, who dropped the vacant expression he was wearing. However, he still wouldn't speak, causing Phineas's frown to deepen.

"Perry, come on, why won't you talk?" Perry simply shook his head. "You don't want to?"

Perry sighed once more and nodded, causing Candace to sigh as well. "If he doesn't want to, don't push him, Phineas," she said gently, laying a hand on her younger brother's shoulder.

Phineas sighed, too. "Yeah, but…I thought it would be…you know, _cool_ for us to be able to understand Perry…"

Ferb shrugged. "Well, Perry, I guess we'll never know now if it works…" Candace's eyes brightened as she caught an unmistakable trait in Ferb's words…

Phineas had caught on, too. "Yeah, Perry, I really wanted to see if this invention worked, too." Perry began to look a little guilty, but still wouldn't talk, so Candace tried her hand.

"Yup, I guess it's one less invention for me to try and bust Phineas and Ferb with…"

"_You really need to give that up_." Everyone's eyes widened, including Perry's. The platypus was blinking, as if in disbelief. Phineas, however, was grinning.

"Sweet, it does work! Say something else, Perry!"

Perry, now standing on his hind legs, crossed his arms and shook his head. Phineas's joyful expression dropped. "No? Perry, come on, it's so cool!"

"…_It sounds weird."_ At this, Perry covered his mouth, and Candace could barely hold back a laugh. Ferb gave a thumbs up, as Phineas continued to grin. Perry frowned. "_…And stop starin' already!"_

In Candace's opinion, and most likely in her brother's opinions, too, Perry _did_ sound kinda cool. His voice was like one of those superheroes or agents – calm, cool, and collected, but also strong and ready to give orders. It had a bit of an Australian accent to it, too, which was understandable – Australia was the only place where a platypus could be found in the wild, so it was just natural.

Just then, over the light sound of rain falling on the roof, they heard a honk as their parents pulled up. Perry's eyes got a distressed look. "_Phineas, turn this thing off NOW!"_

Phineas couldn't help but chuckle. "Ok, Perry, Ok," he consented, bending down to hit a little button on the platypus's collar. Perry chattered in gratitude as he dropped back down to all fours and resumed the role of mindless pet.

"Hey, kids," Linda greeted as she and Lawrence walked in, their arms full of grocery bags. "Did you do anything fun while we were gone?"

"Well, we tried to discover what 'grrr' means," Phineas said, grinning.

"Oh?" Linda asked, slightly amused. "And how did that go?"

"We're still not sure what it means," Phineas replied with a shrug. Linda couldn't help but giggle while Lawrence smiled.

"Well, that's fine kids. Maybe it doesn't mean anything."

Phineas merely shrugged, though he shared a look with Ferb and Candace their mom couldn't see. Oh, it could mean a lot of things…when put through a translator, of course.


	6. Good Nights

I...I thought this was kinda cute, and...yeah. ^^ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Phineas and Ferb or any related characters/settings. The show Phineas and Ferb and all related material is the property of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><em>Good Nights<em>

Phineas and Ferb blinked upon entering Candace's room. Since that second-dimension day, Candace had started to allow Perry to sleep in her room if the little platypus so desired - however, they never expected to see Candace and Perry practicing bojutsu together right before bed.

It was obviously a practice fight, because they'd seen both Perry and Candace (albiet the other dimension Candace) fighting for real, and this looked nothing like it. The blows were softer, the attacks not as well aimed as they could be. Still, both the skill and speed of their sister and their platypus seemed simply unreal.

Both seemed to be aware of the boys, and it was obvious they were trying to finish up. Candace made what seemed to be a finishing strike at Perry, but the platypus blocked it, pushing her back and causing her to land on her back on the floor. She blinked in surprise as Perry landed lightly on her stomach, his own bo staff at her throat.

They wavered there for a few minutes, before Perry smirked and hopped off the teen. Candace, despite being beaten, was smiling as she stood, and the two bowed to each other before turning to Phineas and Ferb.

"Hey boys, what's up?" Candace asked, absentmindedly twirling her staff as Perry adjusted his fedora.

"Well, we just...we just wanted to say goodnight to you guys," Phineas said sheepishly, feeling bad about interrupting them. Candace, however, smiled.

"Aww, that's fine. Come over here, you two," she said, opening her arms for a hug. Phineas grinned, and he and Ferb walked over to her, doing a little group hug. "Goodnight, guys," she whispered to them.

"Goodnight, Candace," Phineas said, a smile on his face. As he and Ferb began to leave the room, there was an unmistakeable chatter from Perry.

"Aww, Perry, how could we forget you?" Phineas asked rhetorically, rushing over to hug the platypus. As Ferb joined the hug, Perry couldn't help but sigh in happiness. _These_ were good times...

"Goodnight, guys!" Phineas said again as he and Ferb left Candace's room.

"Goodnight, boys!" Candace called back. She sighed as she heard their door close, setting her bo against the wall.

"Goodnight to you too, Perry," Candace added as she turned out the light, stroking the green-blue platypus curled up next to her. Perry smiled, and chattered in reply.

Yep. These were _definitely_ the good times...


	7. Lucky Gaming

Well, I gotta do _some_ bits with actual episodes. I loved this one, by the way - Perry with the Carl shirt was just amazing. :D

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Phineas and Ferb or any related characters/settings. The show Phineas and Ferb and all related material is the property of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><em>Lucky Gaming<em>

Whenever his owners played Skiddley Wiffers, Perry always found himself enjoying watching them play. Now, he was given the chance to play himself.

Candace, the self-proclaimed Queen of Skiddley Wiffers, was, as always, the sneaker. Ferb "picked the nose" - yes, even Perry laughed at that - and Phineas had the fedora. Perry always thought it was a bit ironic that Phineas always chose the fedora if he could.

Perry, not wanting to be a unicorn or a hairdryer, was the truck. He was currently in second place, which he thought was pretty good, for having never played before.

"Share a turn..." Candace muttered, looking at the di she had rolled. She smirked at Phineas and Perry, and then moved Ferb to her spot, as Ferb had been in last. At the fake sad-face Phineas gave, Candace giggled. "You know I always share with whoever's in last place. Anyway, your turn, Perry."

Perry wasn't the luckiest roller, mind you. He'd played a few board games with Dr. Doofenshmirtz before, when they finished early, and he always ended up rolling badly when it looked like he might have a chance. Maybe, because he was playing with his owners this time, he got lucky.

Candace's face fell a bit when Perry rolled the crowns, signaling for him to finish and thus win the game, but Candace was a good sport about it. "Nice job, Perry!" she said, ruffling his fur. He didn't have on his fedora, not now; whenever he was relaxing at home, he tended to not put it on, just because.

"Great job, Perry!" Phineas chimed in. "Way to win, and on your first go, too!" Perry felt himself blushing, and was thankful his teal fur hid it. He gave an embarrased chatter, which made Phineas mock-frown.

"Perry, if you have something to say, why not use the translator?" Ferb asked for his brother. Perry shook his head, and at this Candace adopted a playful grin.

"C'mon now, Perry..." she taunted. "You know you want to..."

Looking over at Phineas's eager smile, the platypus sighed and switched it on. After a moment or two, he chattered, though this time it came out as: "...I can't believe I won! That really was fun."

Phineas's grin grew even wider. "I told you it would be!" The red-head stopped for a minute, digesting what Perry said. "Wait...what did you mean when you said you couldn't believe you won?"

Once more, Perry was thankful for his fur. "Well, I, uh...that is to say...I... sometimes I play board games with Doof, but he always wins. I think he uses some hidden inator to make him win, but I haven't caught him yet."

"Aww, poor Perry, this is his first victory in board games," Phineas said, sarcastic sympathy in his voice. Perry chuckled a bit at this, but that was when they heard the car pull up.

Perry switched the translator off and resumed mindless pet mode just as Linda and Lawrence came in. "Hello, kids!" the latter said cheerfully. "How was everything?"

"Great!" Phineas said enthusiastically. "Perry won at Skiddley Wiffers!"

"Well, there goes your record, Candace!" Linda remarked, amusement in her voice. "But I'm glad you kids had fun!"

Glancing at Perry as his parents made their way into the kitchen to unload groceries, Phineas murmured, "You have no idea."


	8. After a Football Match

Well, I gotta do _some_ bits with actual episodes. I loved this one, by the way - Perry with the Carl shirt was just amazing. :D

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Phineas and Ferb or any related characters/settings. The show Phineas and Ferb and all related material is the property of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><em>After a Football Match<em>

"Buford, for the last time, in everywhere but America, football _is _soccer. Soccer is _football_."

"Then why do we have soccer and football, Dinner Bell?"

"Because, you Yanks were just off your rockers."

"...Is that an insult, tiny?"

Perry could have laughed. Beckham, Beckham, Pelé, Beckham, and Pelé, along with Eliza and their parents, were over visiting from England, and had challenged Ferb, Phineas, and co. to a football match - or a soccer match, if you were as confused as Buford.

The platypus had to wonder why three of the boys were named Beckham, and two Pelé - if their parents were naming them after famous football players...well, _surely_ there were more than just those two.

"Oh, there you are, Perry!"

The youngest Beckham, the short one with blonde hair, arched an eyebrow. "So that's Perry?" the Brit asked as he chattered in response to one of Phineas's catchphrases. "He's...a platypus."

"Yes, yes he is." Ah, another catchphrase - did Perry mention his boys were the best?

"...Well then." At this point, they were all called in by Lawrence's brother, who announced, "Come on, boys! The game's about to start!"

"Your cousins are so cool, Ferb."

Said green-haired boy just shrugged, while the red-head continued, "It doesn't matter that they weren't that supportive at first; they got better in the end. I think Candace and Eliza really bonded, too."

"..._It's weird that the boys were either named Beckham or Pelé,"_ Perry remarked after making sure no one else was around.

"Yeah, Ferb, what was up with that?"

"Their parents are just huge football enthusiasts."

"_They're all crazy 'football enthusiasts', if you ask me."_

"Did we ask you?"

"_...Uh..."_

_"_Thought not."

After a moment or two of silence, Perry spoke again. "_Uh, so...how exactly do you play football...or soccer, or whatever...?"_

Phineas and Ferb exchanged glances before smiling at Perry. "Ferb, I think I know what we're gonna do tomorrow."


	9. Welcome

I just loved, absolutely loved, this episode, and the little plot it inspired here... Sorry its so short, though. But I still think it's cute. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Phineas and Ferb or any related characters/settings. The show Phineas and Ferb and all related material is the property of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><em>Welcome<em>

"You redirected our course so we could save dad, huh?"

Perry grinned and chattered in reply, before purring as Phineas scratched him under his chin, triggering his involuntary tail reflex.

"Yeah, I thought so. It was kinda funny to see Doof and that other guy - what was his name, Rodney? - fighting for dad's prize and whatnot afterwards."

"Yeah...thanks, Perry, for saving my Dad." Ferb's tone was quiet, but the gratitude was obvious in his voice.

With a quick click, Perry chattered, but it came out as, "_You're welcome, Ferb. It was nothing; I was just doing my job."_

The platypus blinked; suddenly he was in a hug, and Phineas had a hand on Ferb's shoulder, smiling.

"I just couldn't believe mom built that thing." Candace, who had been sitting on the edge of Ferb's bed, was now absently twirling her bo staff, a habit she had gotten into. "I mean, I never would have guessed..."

As she continued to ramble on, Ferb smiled at Perry. "Thank you again, Perry. It...means alot to me, that you helped us save him..."

Perry was thankful that his teal fur covered his blush. "_Ferb, you're family, and your dad is family. I protect this family; it was the least I could do for all that you guys have given me."_

Phineas ruffled Perry's hat. "Yeah, our awesome platypus, saving people by day, and...uh...well, normal platypus by night.

Perry rolled his eyes affectionately. "_Gee, thanks, Phin."_

Phineas gave a cheesey smile._ "_You're welcome!"


	10. After Halloween

I just loved, absolutely loved, this episode, and the little plot it inspired here... Sorry its so short, though. But I still think it's cute. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Phineas and Ferb or any related characters/settings. The show Phineas and Ferb and all related material is the property of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><em>After Halloween<em>

"I still think we should have dressed Perry up as a secret agent."

_"How would that have worked, Phin?"_

"Simple; you'd remain in pet mode, but your fedora would be on your head."

"_Yeesh, I wonder if Platyborg has to put up with this kind of nonsense..."_

_"_Seeing how our alternate dimension selves were so happy to get him back, I'd wager they would be."

It was after Halloween, nearing midnight, but Phineas, Ferb, and Perry were still awake, munching on a few select pieces of candy. They were discussing how the day went, and if it was what they had expected of the much-anticipated holiday.

"_Personally...it was kinda creepy to see Doof turn into a were-cow," _Perry muttered. "_Could you guys, like, zap him from a distance with...something that makes him NOT be a were-cow? I really DON'T want to have to go through that again and again and again..."_

_"_Sure thing, Perry," Phineas said. "I can only imagine, though, what it's like to be a were-cow..."

"Oh, please don't get any ideas," Ferb murmured, causing Phineas to chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, Ferb, I'm not gonna turn you into a were-cow...or a were-anything, for that matter."

"_No, turn him into a were-platypus - that would be funny!"_ At Ferb's horrified face, both Perry and Phineas burst into laughter. Ferb began to chuckle with them, until Candace poked her head in through the door.

"Keep it down, you guys," she whispered. "Mom and dad just went to bed, and I don't want you to wake them up and have them catch you."

"OK, thanks, Candace," Phineas replied in an equally quiet tone.

She smiled, "Goodnight, boys. Happy Halloween."

"Night, Candace!" As the door shut, Phineas turned back to his brother and platypus. He grinned at Perry. "Hey, remember earlier this week, when Candace went to see that vampire movie and-"

"_Yes," _Perry replied, amusement in his tone. "_I felt kinda bad for her, though."_

_"_It's a good thing we were able to build that ray gun so quickly," Ferb remarked. "She may be a bit of a pain sometimes, but I can't imagine a life without Candace."

"Agreed," Phineas stated. The red-head then stifled a yawn, but Perry still glared at his two young owners.

"_It's late,"_ the platypus remarked, "_and you've had a long day. Go to bed, guys - I'll still be here in the morning, and I'll keep coming back."_

"I'll hold you to that promise," Phineas said with a smirk as he pulled his blankets over himself. Perry switched off the translator and turned off the light for his boys.

"Goodnight, Perry," Phineas said for both boys as said platypus curled up on the foot of the bed. At the chatter, the boy added, "And happy Halloween."


	11. Escape Artists

I kept thinking of Perry in this episode, and how he might've reacted to Phineas and Ferb building such a tower. Thus, this one-shot was born. ...I just love these little dialoug-filled one-shots!

I hear two new PnF episodes are in the works - so, I'll wait for those to come out and add those, before I start seeing what will come next...because I plan to make a story after these one-shots. It will probably involve lots of inventions, danger, rescues, and perhaps even some alternate dimension goodness. If not...well, I'll throw in an OC or two. We'll see.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Phineas and Ferb or any related characters/settings. The show Phineas and Ferb and all related material is the property of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><em>Escape Artists<em>

"Perry, you should've seen us! We beat that tower like it was nothing!"

"_But what if you had been stuck in there forever? I'd've had to go in and get you if Buford's mallet idea failed - which it probably would have! And then my secret would be in jeopardy!"_

"Perry, relax - we had it all under control."

"_Phineas-"_

_"_Phineas is right, Perry. We're master escape artists."

"Yeah, we take after our pet platypus!"

At this, Perry grinned. "_Well...I do have to escape Doof's traps all the time..."_

"And you're great at it!" Phineas pointed out. "I mean, you always return home by the end of the day!"

"And I think we picked up a few things in the second dimension," Ferb added.

Perry frowned. "_All right...I'll let it slide...for now. But don't EVER do something that dangerous again, especially if I'm not around to save you!"_

"What if Candace is there, though? You've been giving her all that training..."

"Which brings up a good question - why don't you teach _us_ some of that stuff? What if we really need it sometime?"

"We're already master escape artists, as Ferb said before, and we can pretty much master any gadget - so teach us some self-defense! C'mon, Perry, _please?"_

At two sets of big, innocent blue eyes staring into his own, Perry sighed. "_Alright, fine-"_

"Yes!"

_"-but ONLY what I think you need to know."_

"Aww, Perry...!"

"_No, Phineas, no!"_

"PHINEAS! FERB! PERRY!"

"Uh oh," Ferb said upon the enraged shout of Candace. "She fell into our little trap...!"

The three began snickering, imagining Candace dripping wet with milk, until footsteps could be heard storming upstairs. "Oh, snap!"

"_Shall we put those 'master escape artist' skills to the test?"_

"Yes, let's!"


	12. Training

I...I had to. I just had to! ^^ The boys practically begged for it last chapter...!

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Phineas and Ferb or any related characters/settings. The show Phineas and Ferb and all related material is the property of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><em>Training<em>

"_No, not like that! Higher, HIGHER! Phineas, c'mon, pay attention - yes, you can go and redesign my gadgets, but AFTER we finish! Good job Ferb! Candace, sweep with it, full circle - there you go!"_

As promised, Perry was training Phineas and Ferb, along with Candace. He refused them any weapons, however - he told them that since they claimed they were so good with gadgets, they wouldn't need one; besides, Candace had to have something that made her stick out, and if that was her bo staff, then so be it.

"_Kick HIGHER, Phineas! Come on, you can do it!"_

"Perry, if I kick any higher, I'll end up pulling something!"

"_...Alright, fine, keep kicking...THAT HIGH."_

_"_Ugh, Perry!"

Candace giggled as she continued her complex bojutsu maneuver. "I told you boys that training would be brutal."

"Well we expected it to be brutal, just not THIS brutal."

_"Oh, so you're criticsizing my training techniques?"_

"No, Perry, never!"

"Phineas, anyone could hear your sarcasm there."

"...Oh, hush, Ferb!"

Rolling his eyes, Perry suddenly leapt at a very surprised Phineas. The red-head yelped, and deflected several blows, but when Perry sweeped him off of his feet (courtesy of that beaver tail), Phineas was down. He glared up at Perry, who was smirking down at him from where he was pinning Phineas's arms down.

"_Your enemy," _Perry explained, "_won't wait for you to be ready - and neither will I. Come on, Phineas, focus! You wanted to learn, so at least try and put in the effort!"_

Phineas sighed. "Alright, alright...sorry, Perry. I'll try harder next time, I promise."

"_Good. Let me see your roundhouse kicks again. Ferb, finish up with...ten minutes at the punching bag. Candace, just finish up your kata and you're done for the day."_

Yes, the training could be brutal at times - but Phineas and Ferb had asked for it, and Perry wasn't going to deny them the opportunity to learn. Plus, one of their agreements with the OWCA was that they would (eventually) learn basic self-defence; thus, Perry was obligated to teach them these things. And not only was training a great way to let out excess energy at the end of the day, it was also a way for Perry to continue building on his bond with his boys.


	13. Contemplating Doofenshmirtz

Hehe - I had some fun writing this one. It reflects the frenemy-ship Perry and Doof have going on, as well as how the Flynn-Fletcher family has been linked to the Doofenshmirtz family in more ways than one.

Oh, I saw the two new Phineas and Ferb episodes, _Ferb Latin_ and _Lotsa Latkes_. I'll try and do those ones next - but I'm _really_ looking forward to their next Christmas special. Hehe, I just love those guys...

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Phineas and Ferb or any related characters/settings. The show Phineas and Ferb and all related material is the property of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

><p><em>Contemplating Doofenshmirtz<em>

"You know, he doesn't really seem all that evil."

Perry had finished his daily battle with Doofenshmirtz; as always, Phineas and Ferb's invention had disappeared because of it. Now, Perry was relaxing with them in their room.

"I mean, he actually _helped_ us during the Robot Riot and everything," Phineas continued. "Add to that the fact that you giys are more frenemies than plain old enemies, and you've got a guy who just thinks he's evil, but at heart really isn't that bad."

"_His inventions are actually evil, though_," Perry chattered. "_...I'm just able to dismantle them before he has a chance to take over Danville._"

"Yeah...and a lot of the time, his inventions end up making our stuff disappear."

"_Yes...but at least I stop him from taking over the Tri-State area."_

"Yet you two are still friends...complicated relationship much?"

Perry just rolled his eyes, snorting. "_Not obvious?"_

"You know what, though?" Candace had been sitting on the edge of Ferb's bed, once again twirling her bo staff. She set it aside as she continued, "We've actually known the Doofenshmirtz family for quite a while. Vanessa is Dr. D's daughter, and her mom is in that cooking class with our mom."

"Oh - oh yeah!" Phineas grinned. "I can't believe I didn't see that before!"

"Then...that means I've helped him twice." Phineas, Perry, and Candace all turned to stare at Ferb, who had spoken so quietly they had just been able to hear his revelation.

"_What?"_

"Well...remember when we went to the mall? Vanessa told me she needed to get the pizazzium infinionite for her father, so he would give her a car... and I helped her get it. I probably helped her dad make some invention to use against you, Perry."

"_Oh..."_ There was a pause. "_He didn't get it, though."_ Now all eyes turned to stare at a grinning Perry. "_I pulled one of the security thingies next to him, and it set of an alarm. The mall guards thought he was trying to steal it, and he ended up getting arrested and not getting the pizazzium."_

Candace giggled as Phineas ruffled Perry's fur. "Aww, Perry, you rock!" Ferb gave a thumbs up and a grateful smile.

"_Hey, I try!"_


End file.
